Always & Forever
by Meltel
Summary: Set in season 2 on wards. After making up with Caroline after the Masquerade, Bonnie and Caroline decide to do a spell to see how vampires were created, if only Bonnie knew how much one spell could change her life.


**Hey guys, this is my first story ever I hope you like it.**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, If I did Kol would be in every episode!**

* * *

><p><strong>Always &amp; Forever<strong>

Bonnie was having a terrible day, hell she was having a terrible year and she just wanted a day to relax but apparently when you live in Mystic Falls normal days just doesn't exist. She'd spent a lot of her magic trapping Katherine at the masquerade and taking Elena's pain away while she was under the effects of the linking spell and she was ready for a hot bath and a good nights sleep.

"Hey at least I've got my best friend back, I mean yeah Caroline may be a vampire now but she's still the same person she always was, hell she's better," Bonnie thought to herself, " I mean old Caroline would never have fought a human guy for us and now shes fighting were-wolfs and revealing herself to her mum just to save her friends, maybe I was wrong about vampires and not all of them are bad, maybe I should go see her and clear the air between us"

Shaking her head she changed directions and headed to Caroline's sending a quick text to let her know she was on her way.

When she arrived she saw Caroline waiting at the door with a pint of ice-cream in her hands and a worried look on her face and Bonnie suddenly felt terrible for how she'd acted around her best friend finally understanding how hard it must have been for her.

"Hey Care I'm sorry its so late but I'm beginning to understand how hard this all must be for you and I had to let you know your still my best friend and while I may hate vampires I can never hate you, Forgive me?" Bonnie hesitantly asked once she reached Caroline.

"Bonnie I've been so worried you'd never be my friend again I can't tell you how happy I am so why don't you come in here help me eat this ice-cream and the two of us have a sleepover?" Caroline said with such enthusiasm Bonnie wondered how she could have so much energy so late at night.

"I'd love to have a sleepover but if you put The Notebook on I'm leaving" Bonnie laughed as she walked into the livingroom with Caroline beaming behind her.

"It must have been nice for you to meet one of your relatives earlier, I mean it must be nice knowing you're not alone anymore" Caroline cautiously whispered half way through their second movie.

"It was great meeting Lucy, how are things with your mom?"

"Fine, she no longer remembers I'm a vampire so that's good, I just hate lying to her. Before I compelled her she accepted what I was but I had to do it anyway to protect the Salvatore's and now I'm all confused."

"Its for the best Care, one day you can sit down and tell her everything, now I think we need to move on to less depressing subjects because you just ate the last of the ice cream"

"Be positive right?, Ooh I know what we can talk about, lets discuss theories on where we think vampires come from because you can't say you're not even a little bit curious."

"We can do one better than that you know, in my grimoire theirs a spell that allows us to witness the creation of vampires, I've always been curious but I've never had the guts to try it, We could do it now if you wanted?"

"OMG we have to now Bonnie Bennett what do you need, Is it dangerous, can we both go, how long will the spell last?"

"Breath Caroline." Bonnie laughed, "I just need the blood of a vampire which I assume I'll get from you?" At Caroline's nod Bonnie continued, "There's no danger, I don't know if we can both go, we'll have to wait and see and the spell only lasts until the first vampire is created."

With that said Caroline used vampire speed to grab a bowl from the kitchen and fill it with her blood before sitting across from Bonnie and placing the bowl between them.

Pulling her grimoire out of her bag Bonnie flipped to to the right page, after checking to make sure she know the correct spell she closed her eyes, grabbed Caroline's hands and began to chant.

After finishing the chant Bonnie opened her eyes to discover the spell must have worked because she was now sat in the middle of a forest with no idea where she was.

"Perhaps we should have thought this through a little more" Bonnie thought to her self before she stood up the get a better look of her surroundings.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me known if you what Caroline to go back in time as well and meet Klaus or if you what her to meet Klaus for the first time in the present, either way she will be with Klaus.<strong>

**Hope you liked it.**


End file.
